Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which include light emitting elements (LEEs), are commonly used as light sources in various applications. LEDs can be more energy-efficient than traditional light sources, providing much higher energy conversion efficiency than incandescent lamps and fluorescent light, for example.
To manufacture an LED, adhesive layers are often used between different components of the LED. To optimize the operation of an LED, one or more of the adhesive layers should conform by having certain properties. These properties can include, but are not limited to, temperature requirements, coloring requirements, adhesion, and the like.